1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension board with circuit, and particularly to a suspension board with circuit used in a hard disk drive and a producing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been known a suspension board with circuit on which various electronic elements are mounted. Examples of known electronic elements include a light emitting element for improving a recording density according to an optically assisted method and a testing element for testing the positional precision of a magnetic head.
For example, it has been known that, in a suspension board with circuit including a metal supporting board, a light emitting element, and a slider which are mounted on a surface of the metal supporting board, in order to employ an optically assisted method, an element-side terminal portion electrically connected to the light emitting element and a head-side connection terminal portion electrically connected to a magnetic head mounted on the slider are formed on the same surface of the metal supporting board.
However, in such a structure, both of the light emitting element and the slider are mounted on the same surface of the metal supporting board. Accordingly, the element-side terminal portion and the head-side connection terminal portion should be disposed at a high density so that it is difficult to compactize the suspension board with circuit.
In view of this, a suspension board with circuit has been proposed which includes a conductive pattern including, e.g., head-side terminals provided on the top surface of the suspension board with circuit and element-side terminals provided on the back surface of the suspension board with circuit and mounts thereon a slider on which a magnetic head electrically connected to the head-side terminals is mounted and a light emitting element electrically connected to the element-side terminals (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent No. 2010-108576).
The suspension board with circuit includes a metal supporting board, a first insulating base layer formed on the top surface of the metal supporting board, a second insulating base layer formed on the back surface of the metal supporting board, top-side power source wires formed on the top surface of the first insulating base layer, and back-side power source wires formed on the back surface of the second insulating base layer. The head-side terminals are connected to the top-side power source wires. The element-side terminals are connected to the back-side power source wires.